Awakening
by Renee Bell
Summary: Darien and Bunny feel that they are finally at peace and can enjoy their married life until the begining of Crystal Tokyo. But when a mysterious man from the moon kidnaps Bunny Darien and the Sailor Soldiers must suit up once more to bring her back. Complete!
1. Pilot

Hey there! Well this is my first story so bare with me as I get the hang of things. My plan was to get a new chapter in every week but just after writing the first one I can see how that might be a problem. I thought of this story after looking through my old Sailor Moon comics that I had fold in my closet. First chapter is a little slow but I think that just builds up the anticipation. Well here you go. **Enjoy!**

I** DO NOT **own Sailormoon.

* * *

><p>It had been several months after Darien and Bunny's wedding and she had finished unpacking her belongings she had transported from her house to Darien's apartment. It took a bit longer than expected but now she wouldn't have to worry about using Darien's belongings and having him yell at her for misplacing them. They had waited to marry until he finished medical school at Harvard. The night he returned from studying abroad she realized how much she had missed him and decided she would give herself to him, body and soul. She remembered awaking in his bed the next morning to the words she so longed to hear linger on his lips; "Marry me Bun."<p>

She smiled at the thought as she got up and walked into the living room. The sunset cast and orange haze throughout the vacant room and Bunny couldn't help but reminisce on the day when the girls met in the park for an "emergency" meeting.

"_You got into Harvard? That's wonderful Ami!" Lita gave Ami a congratulation hug._

"_Yeah Ami. You worked so hard to get in. All that studying finally paid off." Mina jokingly gave her a thumb up._

"_I heard it's pretty tough over there. They have kids who scored beyond advanced on their SATs." Rei said matter-of-factly._

_Ami held her hand up defensively as if to fend of Rei's comment. "No, it's okay. I'll be studying in the same field as Darien, so I know what I'm up against."_

"_That means you have to leave, doesn't it?"_

_The girls looked back at Bunny who was trying to fight back tears. Bunny had known Ami the longest of her four dearest friends. Ami was the first soldier she had found as Sailor Moon. They had been through so much together over the years. Ami knew Bunny inside and out, as did Bunny to Ami. And now Ami was going to leave._

"_Bunny" Ami mirrored Bunny's heartbreaking expression. Ami ran over to her dear friend and embraced her as they both cried in the sunset._

Bunny snapped back to reality after realizing how silly she must have looked standing in an empty living room for the past five minutes. She looked at the clock; six-thirty. Darien wouldn't be home for another two and half hours. Bunny took out her scarf and jacket from the closet and bundled up for the November wind. She put on the pink rain boots Mina had given to her as a wedding present. It was only a few weeks after Ami had announced she was leaving to study when Mina had called saying she was leaving to pursue her interest in the Arts at a college in California. The days seemed lonely without her friend. Before she left she wrote Darien a note and headed for the next train to Lita's house.

_"Bun? I'm home."_ Darien called for his wife but was greeted by silence. He took off his scarf and sweater and placed them in the closet. He closed the closet door and noticed a noted Bunny had taped on the mirror in the doorway. He took the note and and read it.

_Went to Lita's for a bit. I left dinner on the stove._

_I think I put too much hot sauce in the rice so don't eat it. _

_Be back around ten._

Darien couldn't help but giggle at his wife's note. she was still the same klutzy girl he met those some years ago. He couldn't believe how far they've come since then. After the battle with Galaxia he had watched Bunny mature even more so than she already had. He watched how she had taken the news that Luna had not been revived by the Guardian of Chronos do to the fact that she did not have a Star Seed_._ He was there to comfort her during the few nights she cried over her lost companion. Over time began to say when she could use the full power of the Silver Crystal she would revive Luna herself. But when the Guardian of Chronos revived them, Bunny's body had absorbed the Silver Crystal. So, until the next threat of evil appeared she would not have the chance to do so.

After Darien had eaten and showered he called Lita.

_"Hello?"_

_"Lita? It's Darien."_

_"Oh, hey Darien. Don't worry, Bunny left about ten minutes ago. She took the express train."_

He peeked at the clock in the kitchen; ten-thirty. It should take her twenty minutes to get home.

_"Okay, thanks Lita. Have a good night."_

_"You too."_

Darien stretched as he walked over to the couch. He planted himself in the center of the big sofa and turned on the television. His feet ached from standing up all day at the hospital. this was only his internship and already the hours were killing him. He barely had any time to be home with Bunny and when he did have days off he was either working on a project or paper for school_**.**_ He lay down on the couch and tried to listen to the anchorwomen on the news talk about the weather but his eyes fell shut and he drifted off into sleep.

Bunny raced down the hallway of the apartment building to her door. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Lita seemed to be the only one around these days with Ami and Mina gone to pursue their own interests at college and Rei gone to train in the Osaka mountain temple. Lita, also, was going to culinary college in Tokyo which was lucky for Bunny since she got to test taste all of Lita's projects.

Before Bunny put the key in the lock she saw a silver light flash by out of the corner of her eye. Bunny looked in the direction of the light but saw nothing in the darkness. she shrugged her shoulders and opened the door.

_"Dari..."_ She was about to call out his name when she saw Darien asleep on the sofa. She closed the door as quietly as possible and threw her sweater and scarf in the closet. She walked over to the couch and placed a soft kiss upon Darien's temple. He stirred awake, rubbing his eye.

_"Bun?"_

_"I'm sorry i got home so late."_ She threaded her fingers through his dark hair as he knelt down beside him._"I didn't mean to worry you."_

_"I'm just glad you're home."_ He sat up and began to kiss her softly as he placed his hands gently over her ears.

She remembered the night of their wedding when Darien gently caressed her body as she kissed him and how the sheets entangled their legs with every movement, the feel of his warm breath on her neck as he whispered her name. When Darien began to pull away Bunny pulled him in closer and kissed him with all the passion in her body. After she pulled away she looked up at him and said,_ "Don't ever let go, Darien."_

**One month later**

Bunny inspected the roots of her hair in the mirror which had turned white, almost silver, through this past month. She didn't quite remember if her future self had white hair for she had only seen Neo-Queen Serenity for a moment. Perhaps it was all part of the Silver Crystal being absorbed into her body, causing a change within her. She once tried to transform thinking that the Silver Crystal would exit her body and return to it original form, but the words that she had used a thousand times over echoed in the air as she stood waiting for nothing but the wind. She didn't understand how things could change so dramatically due to a ripple of events that would determined her future. She still wasn't as powerful as she had hoped to be. Her future self seemed to be able to control the Crystal with out a sweat on her brow, and yet Bunny had fainted the last time she had used the power of Crystal.

_"Bun? We're going to be late. Everyone's already at Rei's."_ Darien said from beyond the bathroom door, snapping her out of her thoughts.

_"Almost done!"_ Bunny wrapped her hair up in her usual dumpling ponytails and put on her earmuffs. It was finally winter vacation for the colleges and all the girls had come back to Juban for a Christmas party. Even Micharu and Haruka and taken time to come and visit. But there was a certain pink haired little devil that would be missing from their reunion that deeply saddened Bunny. Rini had returned to the 30th century after Darien and Bunny wedding, stating she had fulfilled her training and wished to remain with her parents until she was needed again. She admitted that at times she and Rini had their confrontations but she had grown to love her and her many annoying flaws. She couldn't wait for the chance to birth her future daughter. _"Okay."_ Bunny opened the door and looked at her husband leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

He outstretched his arm to her, _"Ready?"_

She looked at Darien, really looked at him. His pricing dark blue eyes that always drew her in, dark hair that cascaded down his forehead, the way his lips always curled at one end when he looked at her, his chiseled chin and cheek bones, the golden color of his skin, how his sweater draped over his broad shoulders. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was, her one and always. She placed her small hand in his rather large one and smiled._"Always."_

Darien looked over at Bunny as they walked up the steps to Rei's house. She had been quiet most of the ride over and, at one point, became very pale. She usually asked him about work or yapped his ear off about all of the things she had seen shopping, it wasn't like her to remain so concealed.

_"Bun, is something wrong?"_

Darien felt her hand tighten in his.

_"Did...did you see that light on the train?"_She kept her gaze down on the stairs.

_"What light?"_

_"There was a light. It had the same shine as the Silver Crystal. I saw it flash by out of the corner of my eye and when I looked up at the seats across from us I saw..."_ She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. _"I saw Luna."_

Darien felt his body go cold. He couldn't imagine how he had missed that. He looked down at Bunny whose eyes were pleading for him to understand.

_"How-"_

_"Ahh, Bunny!"_ Mina called from atop the stairs, her hand waving rapidly back and forth. She ran down the steps, skipping two at a time and wrapped her arms around Bunny's neck._"I missed you guys so much!" _She reached out her arm and pulled Darien in between Bunny and herself, squeezing them with all her might. She backed away and Darien could finally see how much Mina had changed over the two and a half months she was gone. Her skinned was bronzed from the California sun, her cheek bones were more defined showing, perhaps, a loss in weight and she had traded her usual trademark red hair ribbon for a blue beanie. _"I had gotten so use to the California heat I had forgotten how cold it is over here." _

Bunny whipped her eyes with a gloved hand and smiled at her friend._ "I'm so glad you made it back safe Mina. Lita and I were starting to run out of things to talk about with you gone."'_

_"Well, do I have lots to tell you; all the hot young aspiring actors I met, the internship I took, my run-in with the law. Oh, it'll be like ol' times!"_ Mina clasped her hands together looking starry-eyed at Bunny.

_"You had a run in with the law?"_ Darien asked.

_"It's too long of a story to explain in the cold. Come on." _Mina grabbed both of their arms and dragged them up the steps to the warmth of Rei's house.

When Bunny walked into Rei's house she could smell the warm cocoa and sweetness of the backed goods Lita had prepared and it made her mouth water. She remembered the times when they would have an occasional victory meeting after defeating an enemy, Lita would make all her best recipes and the girls would pig out, forgetting any diet that they had begun.

_"The party has arrived."_ Mina announced throwing her arms in the air.

The girls looked up from the table and almost immediately Amy shot up from her seat on the floor and ran over to Bunny, almost knocking over her cocoa. She could feel Amy's arms tremble around her neck and hear her voice weaver as they hugged. _"Bunny." _Amy muffled into her shoulder. Bunny hugged her friend as tight as she could in return. When Amy stepped back she could see that Amy's hair had grow long enough to tuck it behind her ears and she had on frame less glasses. _"God, I shouldn't be crying. It's the holidays."_ Both of the girls giggled and Amy went over to gave Darien a hug.

_"Hey Dumpling-Head."_ Bunny looked over to see Haruka standing beside Michiru with her hands in her pant pockets. She looked as if she had grown taller since the last time Bunny had seen her and Micharu's hair had grown down to the center of her waist _"Long time, no see."_

Bunny gave them a loving smile and look off her earmuffs._"Where's Hotaru?"_

_"She wanted to visit Pluto before she came down here." _Micharu answered looking a little defeated._ "She seems to be the only one with enough power to time travel at the moment. It's as if all of our powers have weakened after we were revived." _Michiru took out her mirror from her purse and looked at the dull reflection of herself, hoping for it to show some sign of its lost power.

_"Yeah, my psychosis isn't as strong as it has been after our battle with Galaxia."_ Rei said sipping her cocoa. Unlike the others Rei was the olny one whose appearance had remained the same. But there was something in her eyes that had shown a change. _"my visions have become unclear, blurred almost."_

_"Oh come you guys. This isn't time to be worrying, we only have a few weeks before we go back to school so we should enjoy the time we have together." _Mina grabbed a paper wrapped present from the corner of the room and handed it to Lita._ "Here I brought presents for everyone._

_"Your right Mina, This is a time to enjoy each other's company." _Lita set down the present Mina had handed her and reached in side of her bag, pulling out her transformation wand. _"We've spent the last six years of our lives worrying and fighting and coming close to death, we've forgotten what it's like to just enjoy ourselves. When we finally have a time of peace we tend to dwell on our past and how it's so unnatrual for there to be peace that we miss out on so much. Even if our powers have weaken or we can't transform I think that until there is, in fact, a threat we should enjoy the time we have together."_ Lita looked up at everyone and smiled. _"How about it? Let's open some presents."_

By the time the bonfire was set up in front of Rei's the sun had gone down and everyone was huddled around the fire. Bunny was happily chomping away on roasted marshmallows and listening to her friends laugh when a woman's silhouette at the top of the steps caught her eye. Bunny could make out a long slender body wearing a puffy dress with hair cascading down to her knees and some strange symbol glistening in the moonlight on her forehead. What was it? It looked round and golden, almost like a crescent-Bunny gasped._ "Luna?" _

Bunny dropped the stick that she had used to roast the marshmallows in the fire and ran over to the shadow. She could hear Darien and the girls call her name and run after her. But before Bunny could reach the shadow she hoped to be Luna a strong wind stopped in her tracks and she watched as the same light she had seen in her apartment building and on the train radiate from the crescent moon on the shadow's forehead and elope it in its shine. The wind became stronger, knocking Bunny down to knees.

_"Bun!"_ Darien grabbed Bunny from behind and pulled her too him, shielding her from the light with his body.

_"Princess Serenity."_ A male voice called from the direction of the light once the wind had settle and Bunny watched as the girls ran in front of her and Darien, blocking her vision of the man who called her name.

_"Sailor Soldiers, I do not wish to fight you."_ The light began to fit the form of a male body, wrapping itself around the body like ribbons_."But if you get in my way I must."_ With those final words the light settle and in front of them stood a man who shined with the same brightness as the moon light. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, silver locks on either side of his face flowing just below his shoulders, draped in the same white cloth as Princess Serenity's dress over his shoulders fitting into a snug long sleeve baring his chest, a golden sash was tied around his waist, his pants were tucked into black boots with steel tips and he bore a crescent symbol upon his forehead.

_"Who are you? And what do you want with Bunny?"_Lita demanded positioning herself for a battle alongside the rest of the girls.

_"Jupiter. Always ready for a fight."_ The curled his thin lips in to a smile. _"Guardians of the princess, you have not changed in appearance or character. Yet seeing as how you cannot remember me I can only assume you have lost your memories of the Moon Kingdom."_ The man looked over at Haruka and Michiru and his smile widened. _"Well, even the Outer Soldiers were reborn."_

_"Answer us!"_ Haruka growled.

_"Now, Now Uranus. No need to lose your temper."_ The man looked over at Buuny, got down on one knee and bowed his head. _"My name is Anaru and I have come to take the princess back to her rightful throne on the moon."_

* * *

><p><em>Ohh, cliffhanger. What'd I tell? A bit slow. But don't worry there will be many more interesting chapters to come. Till next time!<em>


	2. Come With Me

Thanks all for the reviews!

Well here is the next chapter. **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers:** I **do not** own Sailor Moon or any of the characters belonging to Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Come With Me<p>

Anaru levitated in the air, smiling down at the girls and Darien. The way his skin shined like the moon reminded Darien of how Bunny's skin radiated the same glow as the moonlight when she transformed into the princess.

"You truly don't remember, do you?" Anaru asked looking saddened by the thought.

"Remember what?" Rei asked.

Anaru closed his eyes and shook his head, disregarding Rei's question. "It does not matter. Princess Serenity," He looked down at Bunny who was holding on tightly to Darien. "Come with me. You must restore the Moon Kingdom to its once glorious power that Prince Endymion's people took from us."

"Are you crazy?" Lita balled her fist tighter. "The whole reason we were reborn was so Serenity and Endymion could be together! Besides, there's no need for the moon kingdom to be restored!"

Anaru narrowed eyes at Lita. "Silence." He raised his left hand in the air and a white lite began to form at his fingertips. With a wave of his hand the white light, along with familiar warmth, knocked everyone down except Bunny.

Bunny dropped to her knees screaming. She looked up at Anaru who had disappeared from his spot above the steps. It was quiet for a moment, no sound but the wind rustling through her hair and the leaves on the floor. Suddenly Bunny felt large hands wrap around her waist and lift her up into the air. A warm feeling in her chest grew as she started to panic.

"No! Let me go!" Bunny screamed kicking and elbowing Anaru. She looked down at Darien and the girls below her who were starting to stand and she felt a sense of impending loneliness as she began to rise higher into the moonlight. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at Darien who was screaming for her. The warm feeling in her chest turned hot and Bunny felt as if her heart were going to break. "LET ME GO!"

A strong force ripped Anaru away from Bunny and he fell to the floor as a bright light lit up the sky.

The gentle flow of the moonlight filled Bunny's body like warm honey on her skin, like the way she felt when she was in Darien's arms. She let the power overcome her and surrendered to its comfort.

Darien watched as the crescent moon appeared on Bunny's forehead when she screamed and the light from the silver crystal enveloped them all. The light was warm and comforting as it filled Darien's veins with its power. He opened his eyes and saw that he was dress in his armor and cape along with the girls who had transformed, or perhaps Bunny had transformed.

Sailor Neptune looked at her gloved hands and felt the power of water flow to her fingertips. The light around her center in her open hand and formed itself into her mirror. The mirror shined with the brightness it lacked before and roared with the waves of Neptune.

Fire escaped from Sailor Mars' hand as she let the passion of the flames take over her body. She smiled as the light dissipated.

Bunny hung in the air for a minute as the last of the ribbon-like light disappeared into the crescent symbol on her forehead. And then she began to fall.

Endymion caught Bunny in his arms and as she lay limp he noticed her hair had turned silver, as silver as moonlight. He tried to shake her awake but her eyes remain shut. ~Open your eyes Bun~ he thought. Suddenly Bunny's body became transparent and she evaporated out of his arms into small balls of light into the air.

The balls of light settle over Anaru's arms, who was now hovering in the air. The light formed into Bunny's body, silver locks flowing like water as she lay unconscious in his arms.

"Give her back!" Sailor Jupiter voice roared with the thunder of her planet as she called upon her powers, forming lightening in her hands.

"Jupiter, don't!" Sailor Mercury's small voice carried over the thunder storm that began to gather around them. Sailor Jupiter looked at the soldier of wisdom, whose expression became grave. "If you try and attack him you'll hurt Bunny."

Endymion looked up at the ever rising Anaru and felt the anger welt up inside his stomach as he watched his true love disappear into the moonlight in the arms of another man.

Anaru grazed Bunny's cheek with the back of his hand. He looked at the ever growing moon as it became closer to his reach."We are going home princess."

* * *

><p>A little short but this is all my imagination can muster at the moment. Please review!<p>

If I am getting anything wrong please let me know. It's been a while since I've read the manga so i dont remember all the details.


	3. The Past

Thank you all for the reviews. I have disabled the anonymous review setting on my account so hopefully that will make it easier. :)

I am using the names from the English manga because that is what I grew up with and I feel more of a connection with those names with than the original Japanese names.

Well anyways here is next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Sailormoon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Past<p>

_It was quiet. So dreadfully quiet. The earth beneath her feet was darkened by the blood of the slain. She stepped over the bodies of her guardians dragging Endymion's sword behind her. Her white dress was now stained crimson from her beloved blood. And as she closed the distance between her and the dark shadows in the sky she felt that this was the only way to end the suffering in her heart. Tears slid down her dirt stained cheeks as she looked at the ominous shadow that took her world from her._

_Her kingdom and people were destroyed trying to protect their peaceful planet from the evil that took over Earth's kingdom from Endymion's rule. And now nothing was left but rubble and blood. So much blood. The guardians and Endymion died trying to protect her only to be left with nothing but the sound of her heart breaking._

_Serenity raised the sword and faced it towards her heart. Endymion. Guardians. I will be with you. With one final cry Serenity pierced her heart with her beloved's sword and died._

Bunny awoke with tears in her eyes as she felt her own heart ache with the same pain in her dream. No it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory from when she took her life after Endymion and her friends had died in the moon kingdom. Bunny sat up and placed her hand on her forehead and it was only then that she realized she was in a large white bed in a room that looked strangely familiar. She tossed the sheets off of her and stepped on the cold tile floor.

"Where are my boots?" she hadn't remembered taking them off. In fact she hadn't remembered much after she was fighting Anaru's hold on her. But in this place she felt as if she shouldn't worry, she felt safe.

Bunny looked around the room. There was a large white book shelf with, books of course, and strange shaped glass that shined with different colors in the light, a vanity stood by the bed displaying many perfume bottles and jewelry, and a balcony with beautiful wood carving on the door frame was to her left. ~It's so beautiful~ she thought.

Bunny walked over the vanity and ran her fingers over the small glass bottles of perfume. Each bottle had a small charm tied to the base, most of which were stars and crescent moons. She smiled, looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She threaded her fingers through her silver hair that was falling out of it ponytails. The roots of her hair were silver just a few hours ago and now silver locks flowed down from her head.

"So you've awakened." Anaru stood in the doorway of her room, two white doors with equally beautiful wood carvings on either side.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bunny demanded.

Anaru bowed his head. "Please come with me, my princess, and I will explain."

Anaru had taken her through the garden behind the palace and stopped at a tree that stood twenty feet tall with silver flowers that shined when Bunny touched the bark. She noticed that the bark was not brown but, in fact, a dark gold with strange makings on it and when she placed her hand on the it the markings stretched to her finger.

"What is this tree?" Bunny asked pulling her hand away.

Anaru's face showed no sign of emotion as he looked up at the tree. "This is where I buried your mother."

Bunny's eyes widened. "What! But when we came to the moon she appeared on that well-thiny!"

Anaru turned his back and began to walk to the back entrance of the palace.

"Hey wait. I'm talking to you" Bunny raced after him up the white marble steps into a large white room with gold pillars and stain glass windows. In the middle of the room was a dais; atop it were two white marble thrown chairs carved with beautiful arches and the crescent symbol embedded in the highest arch, one a bit smaller than the other.

"This room was…" Bunny walked over to the throne and touched the cold marble.

"This was your mother's throne room." Anaru finished her statement. "I stood by your mother's side many Atimes she had business in this room. When she learned she was pregnant she had the smaller chair made for her child." Anaru's silver eyes became a dark shade of blue as anger filled his heart. "Unfortunately, you were never able to sit by your mother's side."

Bunny watched him as he waked over to a pillar and leaned against it. Something about his stance reminded her of Artimes. "Who are you Anaru? Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

Anaru smiled slightly. He gestured to the throne chair she was standing next to. "Sit down princess. It's a long story."

** ...**

"Damnit!" Sailor Jupiter slammed her fists against the temple walls. They all had to stand and watch as Bunny was taken away from them. She felt so useless even with her powers being stronger than ever.

Sailor Mercury was crouching down in the spot that Anaru had stood gathering data on her computer. There was a strange pulse of energy left behind and something about it was oddly familiar to her.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Sailor Uranus stood with her arms crossed over her chest trying to hide her trembling.

"Whoever he is he's going to pay." Sailor Venus looked up at the moon, furrowing her eyebrows. The solider of Beauty looked back at her friends. They were looking to her for an answer to the event that unfolded before them. She had to be strong not just for them but for herself. "Bunny used the power of the Silver Crystal within her to transform us. That is why our powers are the strongest they've ever been; it came directly from the crystal. She willed us to transform."

"I don't understand. Why did she light up like that? Why did her hair turn silver?" Sailor Neptune asked, tears threatening to fall.

"The crystal is a part of her." Endymion stated. The prince's eyes were as dark as the night sky above them. "It reacts to her emotions only when she wills it. The crystal's power flows from within her veins, causing changes within her. Her hair had already begun to turn silver, so when she used its power the changes accelerated."

Sailor Jupiter, now calm and graceful, stood next to the prince. "We'll bring her back."

"Not unless we find a way to teleport to the Moon." Sailor Mercury closed her small computer and faced her comrades. "This man traveled by moonlight. Our powers alone are not enough to guide us to the moon. We need Bunny's Lunarian heritage."

"What are you saying Mercury?" Sailor Mars stepped forward.

Sailor Mercury looked at the soldier of passion, her raven hair whipping furiously in the wind like the flames of her element. "When we teleported to the moon Sailor Moon's Lunarian connection to the kingdom guided us. Unless we have a bloodline to the lunarian royal family we cannot teleport."

Endymion's body went numb when he heard Sailor Mercury. How could there be no way for them to teleport? How is it possible that-He braced himself on a tree as he felt he were going to lose his mind. There had to be a way for them to reach Bunny. There had to be someone who could be of royal Lunarian decent."Chibi Moon!"

The Sailor Soldiers looked at their prince who was leaning against a tree. Endymion let the cold night air brush against his face and he gathered his mind together. "Chibi Moon is of royal decent. She can guide us."

The soldiers looked at Sailor Mercury, their eyes pleading for an answer. She opened her laptop and started typing so furiously Jupiter thought her fingers would break. At the sound of two small beeps for her computer the soldier of wisdom smiled. "That will work."

Sailor Neptune called upon the power of her mirror, a smile spread softly across her face. "I will contact Pluto and Hotaru."

Endymion looked up moon in the night sky. Shortly he would be there to save his beloved. ~Bun, I'm coming. ~

**...**

"Before Chaos destroyed our planet my brother and I were able to escape along with a friend. We drifted for God knows how long, looking for a kingdom that would take us in. But every time we were turned away. We were ready to give up and drift for eternity until we came upon the moon. We asked your mother for refuge and she all but smiled at us. She stated she would give us refuge on one condition; we clam loyalty to her unborn child and kingdom. And we did. After claiming loyalty our lives became connected to the Silver Imperial Crystal, therefore being reborn as Lunarian subjects. Your mother made my brother her advisor, our friend had the duty of watching over her child, and I became head of the royal army."

"Wait. Your friend became my caretaker." Bunny's eyes became wide as she realized who these people he spoke of were. "She was..." Her throat constricted, for she could not bring herself to say the name without tears falling.

Anaru nodded. "Luna."

"Then your bother was..."

"Artimes." Anaru kept his gaze at the stained glass window. "We were born twins but so different inside and out. Artimes, born of knowledge and wisdom. Anaru, born of strength and courage." He recited the last line with a faint quiver in his voice. "I was born with the power to create illusions and shadows. I used that power to create an illusion of Luna so that you may know that you were not the only one left who was born from the moon. I am sorry if I had given you false hope."

Bunny's heart sank as the realization that Luna was not alive hit her. She suppressed the tears that threatened to fall and asked another question. "But how could Luna and Artimes not mention you in the whole time that we've been together?"

"I imagine they lost their memory as you and the guardians did.

It was quiet for a minute. Bunny still did not understand her past or why she could not remember anything. "How is it that you were not reborn with Luna and Artimes?"

Anaru looked at Bunny finally and his eyes mirrored a strong sadness. "A month before Earth ambushed us your mother felt that the ever-growing darkness of the Earth kingdom was to ominous to ignore. She sent me in search of an army to aid us in time of war. But none would offer their help. My journey was long and lonely in the vast darkness of our solar system. I searched the galaxy from what seemed to be end to end with no hope in my heart. I decided to turn back. When I returned..." Anaru's eyes became dark once more. "I found your mother's body lying on a broken pillar from our palace. She was so pale. Her beautiful glow had faded and her skin was the color of her hair. I assumed she used the last of her power to send you and the guardians to be reborn on Earth. I had missed our battle with the Earth, leaving the army to defend without a head in command. I took your mother's body and buried her in the garden, or perhaps what was left of the garden. When the soil from the earth touched her skin the whole moon began to shine. I realized that she became a part of the moon and so her spirit is within these walls, the earth beneath our feet and the air around us. When you came to the moon you saw your mother's spirit react to your Lunarian energy. Just as it did when you touched the tree."

Bunny looked around the large room and realized that the room had started to glow; the walls, the pillars, the throne, even the stained glass windows. The warm feeling in her chest came back as she felt the glow from the room warm her body. She leaned back on the throne chair, letting her head fall slightly. The light felt so comforting and relaxing.

"Nineteen years ago that tree began to grow and it was then I felt the same energy as your mother's on Earth." Anaru continued. "When you were reborn on Earth the silver crystal restored its connection with the Moon Kingdom, waking your mother's spirit. That was when I descended from the moon to find you and the guardians. But I soon learned that your mother also revived Prince Endymion."

The hatred in Anaru's voice as he said Endymion's name frightened Bunny to her bones. "Do you hate him?" She asked.

"No. I detest him."

"Why?"

Anaru shifted his weight to his feet so suddenly it made her jump. "Why? Do you not realize what his people did to us? They destroyed our home, killed our queen, your mother, and slaughtered our people! They took Artimes and Luna away from me! He let this happen! He let his people destroy everything dear to us! He did not stop the darkness growing within is kingdom!"

"He couldn't! He had no way of stopping it. It grew like a cancer within his palace." Bunny was taken aback by her outburst. She didn't know where it had come from but she felt in her heart that what she said was true. She could see that Anaru was also taken back by her defense.

Out of habit Anaru got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me, your highness. I did not mean to lose my composure." He raised his eyes to her and the faintest smirk presented itself on his lips. "None of this will matter once Endymion is dead and you and the guardians take your rightful place in the Moon kingdom."

The warmth the light had given faded from Bunny's body and she went cold. "No...You can't." She breathed out. She stood from her throne, tears falling from her cheeks. "You can't keep me here! I have a family and friends! I have a future on Earth! You can't do this!"

"You have no choice. You have no way of getting back to earth." Anaru began to walk away but then stopped and looked back at his crying princess. Although it pained him to see her like this it must be done for the future of the moon. "Besides, I have no doubt the guardians will find a way to teleport here along with Endymion. Soon it will be over. Endymion will finally get what he deserves and the Moon Kingdom will be restored. You'll see my princess; this is how our lives were meant to be." With one finally bow he walked out the throne room leaving Bunny to drown in his words.

She sat in silence, still comprehending what Anaru had said. An empty feeling returned in chest and stomach as the thought of never being able to hold Darien in her arms again haunted her mind. A small cry broke the silence around her as tears flooded down her cheeks. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor holding her hands over eyes. She began to cry out his name and it echoed throughout the vast room. The light never faded and tried to offer her comfort but nothing, not even God himself could silence her heartbreaking cries.


	4. Teleport

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I have had this chapter down in my head and planned to get it down in two days but taking a couple AP classes can really drain your extra curricular time.

Any ways here is the next chapter. I will try and get chapter 5 in as soon as i can for you guys.

Well, **enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Teleport<p>

Neo Queen Serenity walked down the hall of her crystal palace, happily humming a tune, to her husband's study when heavy footsteps behind her echoed off the walls. She turned around to see the advisor she had placed in Luna absence. Luna, Artimes and Diana had disappeared when their past selves were destroyed in Sailor Moon's battle with Chaos. She didn't understand how someone so significant to her could be erased from history so easily. At times she would let her mind drift off into eternity, wondering how the future and past interlocked, how the events of the past changed her world.

"My lady, " The petite, brown haired girl named Harlet knelt on her knee and bowed her head. "Pluto has recived a message from Sailor Neptune. She asked that you come quickly for it is very urgent."

Small Lady sat atop her bed playing with the pendent that Helios had given her on her last birthday. She was now well in to her teenage years of an average thirtieth century female, yet she felt that her body lacked the image her maturity portrayed. Her arms and legs had grown long and slender, the curves of her body became more defined, her breasts now round and developed and her hair flowed gracefully down to her waist. Yet she still felt trapped in the body of a child.

"Rini?," Hotaru had grown just as Small Lady had in the past few years. Although her hair stayed the same length Hotaru's body had blossomed into its adolescents. "What's wrong?"

Small Lady smilled at her friend and shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She stood from her bed and walked over to her vanity where Hotaru sat inspecting the many glass bottles of perfume and strange glistening liquids. "How are things in the past? It must be pretty peaceful since our last battle with Galaxia."

Hotaru sighed and placed her chin on her hand. "Yeah, it is. I haven't experienced such peace since I was reborn with my father. It seems unnatrual at times."

"I like it. I can finally have a normal life without worrying if I'm going to live or not the next day." Small Lady picked up her transformation brooch and opened it. She had returned the Silver Crystal to her mother after she had come back from the past, leaving an empty hole in the brooch. Now it was just a trinket, a piece of jewelry to mount on her clothes. "Although, I do miss every one." She walked over to her open blachony and stared out at the moon. "But when I think about it they're all here with me. I mean, they are the same person as they were in the past, they have the same thoughts and dreams. But they never met me until I was born. Sometimes I let my mind drift for hours thinking about how time is connected. It's such a strange paradox. What do you think Hotaru?"

After a moment of silence from Hotaru's end Small Lady turned around to see what her friend was doing. "Hotaru?"

Hotaru stood as stiff as a scarecrow, staring into nothingness. Her violet eyes became cold and piercing and as she spoke her voice was deep and grave. "A disruption has occurred in space and time. A tribulation is inevitable. The future is at risk of calamity, for the prince and princess are in danger."

Sailor Pluto's deep emerald hair swayed in the wind as she waited at the doors of the time vortex. Neptune had stated that the princess had awakened their powers explaining the jolt of power she flet in her chest. Even before they returned to the Thirtieth Century she flet that something was off balance. Her powers felt weak and the talasim on her staff was worn and faded. And now there was a disruption in the space time continuum.

"Pluto." Neo Queen Serenity's voice beckoned her to to the cliff where she stood, blonde tendrils of hair gently flowing in the wind. "What has Neptune said?"

"My queen," Sailor Pluto knelt on one knee and bowed her head. "Sailor Neptune stated that the princess has reawakened their powers. I felt her energy flow through me just a while ago." Sailor Pluto stood and looked at her queen with worry. "But it seems as if the princess is in danger. She has been taken captive by a man who is apparently form the moon, to the ruins of the Moon Kindom. She said that his plans are to restore the the Moon Kindom to the monarchy it once held. But I fear his intentions are much more devious than good willed. The prince and soldiers have no way of teleporting without Sailor Saturn, Sailor Chib Moon and I."

The queen placed a thin, slender finger on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows. A sign of a serious matter. "She has been separated from the prince?"

"Yes, my lady."

Neo Queen Serenity turned to look at her crystal palace and the people of her world. "The longer they are separated the sooner our world falls apart." she said under her breath. She looked at the Gaurdian of Time who's eyes pleaded for an answer. The queen gave a loving smile and said, "Sailor Pluto, you have my consent to fight along side your comrades in the aid of the prince to rescue Princess Serenity."

"Thank you, My Queen." Sailor Pluto bowed her head.

"Now go and gather Small Lady and Sailor Saturn. We are in need of great haste."

Small Lady and Hotaru mounted themselves opposite of the stone pillar that held the Silver Crystal and watched as crystal glowed when Neo Queen Serenity approched them. Sailor Pluto and King Endymion stood along side the queen in the Great Hall and waited patiently as the queen used her power reawaken Small Lady and Hotaru's powers. It seemed that because they were in the Thirtieth Century Bunny's power could not reach them. Small Lady was worried about her. She hadn't had the chance to ask her mother what was really happening. Harlet had came in to her room and swept her and Hotaru away in to the Great Hall. All she would say when Small Lady asked was that there was something wrong in the past and that Bunny was in danger.

The queen placed her hands on either side of the shining light and lifted it with the power it illuminated. She look at her daughter and Hotaru and raised the crystal higher. "I grant thee the power of the crystal to strengthen the power residing inside. Find that power and embrace it. Become the gaurdian of your planet and protect the ruler of our solar system. Serenity."

At the queen's last word the Silver Crystal radiated a great light and surrounded Small Lady and Hotaru. Small Lady felt the light wrap around her body like ribbons and sink in to her skin and bones. It warmed her heart and filled her with energy that she never felt before. Energy gathered at her finger tips and toes and she felt the need to transform that energy into something solid.

When the light began to recede Small Lady brushed her left hand against the white cloth and short pink skirt of her sailor soldier outfit. Her right hand clentched a long metalic wand with a crystal heart stitting atop. She felt the power of the crystal return to her brooch, restoring its significance. Sailor Saturn stood cross-legged looking at her sithe. The metal blade reflected the perilous fate the Soldier of Destruction had at her hands.

"Serenity!" King Endymion's worried voice snapped Sailor Chibi Moon back to reality. Her mother had colapsed in her fathers arms, panting and sweating.

Sailor Chibi Moon ran over to her and knelt down on the floor. "Mom," She placed her gloved hand on her mother's whose was griping at the cloth of her dress.

The queen looked up at her through tear filled eyes and placed a cold hand on her cheeck. "I will be alright Chibi Moon. You must go and save Bunny to prevent our world from altering. Hurry."

Sailor Chibi Moon hesitated for a minute, holding her mothers hand on her cheek then kissed her hand and stood."I will save her and protect the future. I'll protect our home and everyone in our kingdom. Just watch." And with that Sailor Chibi Moon out of the Great Hall with Sailor Pluto and Saturn in tow.

"She is strong like you Serenity." King Endymion smiled down at his wife, his dark blue eyes glistening in the light that shined on them from the windows around the room. "I have faith in her.

Neo Queen Serenity laid her head against her husband's chest finding comfort in his warmth and steady rythm of his heart beat. She closed her eyes and listened to it, remembering the night when her precious daughter was born. She had fallen asleep on Endymion's chest while holding Small Lady in her arms. But the whole time she was dreaming she could hear his heart beat echoing in the backround of her meaningless visions of clouds and stars. He has kept her sane and loved in all the years that they have been together. He protected her and almost died for her. He saved her. He had given her a family and a life worth fighting for. And now it was all threatened. Now she left the fate of thier lives in her daughter's hands.

"As do I."

Prince Endymion and the soldiers stood scatered around the temple talking of a plan, or perhaps thinking of a plan to save Bunny when a bright translucent pink light shot down from the clouds in the sky to the docks just a few miles away.

"Chibi Moon?" Prince Endymion used his hand to block the light that lit up the sky.

"It has to be!" Sailor Jupiter yelled over the roaring winds that seemed be producing from the pink beam.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the docks after the light disapated. The boats swayed as the water began to settle and the wind that ruslted the tree leaves slowed. A full moon cast the shadow of a the three soldiers standing before them and when they saw Sailor Chibi Moon they all but gasped at the resemblance that she held to their leader. The only diffence seemed to be the color of her suit and hair style.

Sailor Chibi Moon's pink cherry blossom eye's held theirs with such intensity that the soldiers dared not gasp in her presence.

"We're here."


	5. Connections

Hey There! Well I'd like to thank all that have been taking time to read this story and I love how you all love it.

So here is the next chapter and I have to saw that I am _quite_ pleased with it. :)

I possibly won't update until after the holidays so please be patient and **PLEASE** keep reading!

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Connections<p>

Bunny awoke in her room with fresh tears running down her cheeks. She dreamt of Darien, of being with him. She dreamt of touching him, caressing his skin with her petite hands, grazing his lips with hers, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, watching his piercing blue eyes watch hers. She felt as if her heart were to break. She felt weak without him.

Bunny got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror across from her. She sat down on the chair and looked at herself. She looked pale and sickly. The bags under her eyes were darkened by lack of sleep; the golden locks of her hair were now tangled and messy, her beautiful cerulean eyes became dull and gray. I'm already falling apart without him, she thought.

She stood from her chair and walked over to the open balcony that over looked the garden and courtyard. It was dark out. It was always dark out. Day and night she saw nothing but the Earth and stars. She could not tell when day ended and began. Her watch had broken on their way up from earth she guessed. The hands stayed on ten and seven.

"Oh Darien," She sighed. "Please hurry. If I wait any longer I feel as if my heart will go out."

Bunny called upon the pink energy line that connected her to Darien. It usually blazed with such brilliance but now it had dulled and became transparent. The connection she shared with him was fading. She felt it in her heart. When Dairen and she were wedded their lives and power became one. They made each other stronger just by being together. But now they were separated. And she could not break this feeling that their connection was severed before, long ago.

She needed answers. She needed to understand why Anaru wants her to restore the Moon Kingdom. She needed to relive her past life to remember why she was reborn. She needed her mother.

Bunny approached the golden tree in the center of the garden and looked up at the long twisting branches, leaves gracefully swaying in the wind. She pressed her hand to the bark and watched as the silver flowers blossomed and sparkled with gold dust falling on to her face.

"Mother," She breathed. "I need your guidance. I need you to tell me why. Why have I been burdened with this life? This life of never being able to be at peace with my beloved. It is as if the universe wants us apart. We are always fighting to be together. I need him Mother. I love him. I would die without him, I will die without him. I want to understand my past and how our lives unfolded before the dark forces took over. I need to relive the battle that lead to my rebirth. I want to know why I can't use the full power of the crystal. Why can't I bring back Luna and Airtimes and Diana?" A sudden anger arose in her stomach demanding her to yell and bang her fists against the bark of the tree. "Why was it I who had to save every one? Why couldn't have I been born a normal girl? Why couldn't I have lived a normal life with Darien and the girls? Why me? Why me?"

Bunny crouched down on the earth beneath her holding her bloodied hands and crying hysterically. Her tears dotted the dirt beneath her feet and in every damped spot a silver flower grew stretching its petals toward Bunny's body. The flowers incased her in gold dust and small burst of light. She felt the specks of gold tickle her skin as they fell upon her.

"My darling Serenity."

Bunny looked up to see the transparent figure of her mother standing before her. She towered over Bunny as she stood from the ground.

"You must never doubt yourself. You have been given such a great gift in this life. One that I could never provide you with. "Queen Serenity outstretched her arms and encircled her fingers around Bunny's wrists. The silver flowers let out another burst of the dust and it settled around Bunny's hands. The small gashes on her palms and fingers healed and the blood evaporated.

"What is that, Mother?" Bunny asked looking up from her hands

Queen Serenity looked sincerely into her eyes and placed her hand on Bunny's check. "A life with your beloved."

"I don't understand." Bunny said softly, leaning in to her the warm light that emanated from the projection of her mother.

"Even if the dark forces hadn't destroyed our world you and Endymion would still not be able to be together."

Queen Serenity could still see the puzzlement in her daughter's eyes as she explained. "On your eighteenth birthday you were to be wedded to a prince from a different solar system to united the galaxy and bring peace amongst the planets. Your affair with the prince of Earth was forbidden for a purpose Serenity. I tried so hard to keep you as distant from Earth as I possibly could but every time you snuck into the Communication Room to see the prince I saw how your eyes glazed over with envy. And I tried so hard to change the laws so that you two could be together, but fate was unreasonable. Fate had her plan all along."

Bunny stood speechless in front of the projection of the queen, her legs quivering. "An arranged marriage?" She felt faint.

"Yes. And I am sorry I have never told you before now. I never wanted you to be unhappy or feel as if you couldn't be free your life on the moon. But there were laws that restricted you from living as you wished. And when I saw you grow sick from being separated from your beloved I knew I had to do something."

"This has happened before?"

"Yes." The queen breathed. "Long ago, when you and Endymion first started your affair both of your powers had combined and a bond was made. I had severed our connections with Earth when the dark forces began to take over the Kingdom of Earth and when the guardians reported to me that you had been seeing the prince. But as days pasted you began to grow ill and the light of the Silver Crystal was fading, I knew that it was too late for me to overlook the ardent love you two shared. I had the prince transported to the kingdom to revive you before the dark forces attack our planet. You where almost at your last breath before he got to you."

"What will happen to me if he doesn't return in time?"

The queen kissed Bunny's forehead softly. "There is no need to worry my darling, I will keep you safe. I will give you all the answers you need in time. But you must understand that in this life you are blessed, blessed to be able to live a life with Endymion. I love you Serenity. I am so proud of the woman you have become and the future you will create. I could never have given you what you have created for yourself." With a loving smile the projection of the queen disappeared with a strong wind from the gold dust.

Bunny looked up at the tree that held her mother's spirit. Her mother had died for her and sent her to a life that would let her be with Darien.

How could she have been so selfish? She fought in this life to be with her beloved and to protect her future with him and to honor her mother's name. She knew why she lived, why she was sent to live this life. It was what she wanted from the start.

Bunny began to walk back to the Great Hall to find Anaru when a sudden pain in her chest stopped her in her tracks. It felt as if her heart was pierced by an arrow. The pain dragged her down to her knees and she clasped her chest gasping for air. She knew that the pain was the crystal crying out for Darien's power. She felt the crystal's fading power as soon as she had first awoken in her room.

"Darien" She breathed out harshly as the pain grew. The pain had grown so strong that the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the sound of Anaru's heavy footsteps running toward her.

Endymion's body went cold when he heard Bunny's voice calling out to him. He felt a tug in his chest as he looked to the night sky up at the shining moon. Bunny was trying to reach out to him.

He felt the energy line they shared weakening. He had to get to her and soon.

"Now we have to be careful, teleporting to the moon is a very straining process." Sailor Mercury explained. "Our powers may be weakened when we get there and it is possible that time has passed as we teleported."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Uranus asked

"Teleporting involves teleporting through time." Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, stood in front of the other soldiers, her staff gleaming in the moon light. "By the time we get to the moon days or possibly months could have passed by. Who knows how long it has been for Bunny up there." A worried expression sat upon The Guardian of Time's face.

Endymion clenched his fist together. He was going to bring her back with him; he was going to save her no matter what obstacles stood in his way. "I'm coming Bun."

Anaru placed a wet cloth on Bunny's forehead as he tried to aid the growing fever that was upon her. He was walking out to the garden when he saw her kneeling on the floor in pain and when she had fainted he carried her up to her room, noticing how hot her body was growing.

"It will do you no good." The sound of her raspy voice frightened him. He hadn't noticed her stirring awake.

"What do you mean?" He asked adjusting the wet cloth.

"I will die without him. Even if you kill him and your revenge is satisfied your purpose will be in vain. I will die; no matter if you find a way to revitalize me I will take my own life if that is what must be done."

Anaru was taken aback by her demeaning tone. "You speak not what you mean."

"But I do. My words are my creed."

Anaru knew that the woman who he had brought to the moon was no longer with him. The way she spoke and the way her eyes reflected the silver grace of the moon light said who she was. The princess of the Moon Kingdom was now at his side speaking of unholy things.

"You are sick my lady. You need rest-"

"Take my word Man of Strength; I will find a way to be with Endymion whether it is in this life or the next and you shall be left with nothing but your own thoughts and shortcomings. No force in this galaxy will divide us. Not even death."

Her eyes commanded him to bow to her and as he did he felt the ever growing resentment in his heart towards Endymion for poisoning his princess's mind with such foolish accusations of taking her own life to be with him.

He will make Endymion pay for corrupting his home and his princess. Endymion will suffer as he has for the past millennium in loneliness and hopelessness. Endymion will die.


	6. Now and Then

Got this in sooner than I thought!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And thank you for the correction on Artemis' name. :)

This one is a bit long just because I had so many ideas that I wanted to put out there and I hope you all like it. Sorry for the typos but I just really wanted to get it in.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Then and Now<p>

Anaru stood in front of the golden tree in the garden. He looked up at the flowers and leaves swaying in the wind. This is where he buried his queen after Endymion's people murdered her and destroyed his home. He remembered carrying her cold limp body in his arms over the ruble and scorched earth into the remains of the garden. He had placed her on the stone bench that had miraculously been untouched and pushed the silver strands of hair away from her marble colored face. He couldn't believe that someone with so much life and radiance could be gone from existence just like that. She had sheltered him when no other kingdom would, she had given him a strength and life and all that was taken from him within an instant all because Endymion had entranced his princess and let the dark forces take over his people. He vowed then and there that he would find Endymion and destroy his world as Endymion had destroyed his. But now his princess was speaking of blasphemy, she was still entranced by Endymion.

"My Lady," Anaru placed his hand upon the bark of the tree. "She does not see what Endymion has done to our world. She does not see the pain that he has caused us. Our home was destroyed because of him; he is the one to blame. Why can't she see that?" Anaru stood there for a moment hoping for some sort of answer or an explanation but there was nothing but silence. He didn't understand why he would think that the queen would give him an answer. In all the years that he has come to this tree in search of guidance the queen has never graced her presence for him. "I will do what must be done to protect our kingdom and princess from Endymion's hands. He won't destroy us again."

Anaru stood back from the tree, bowed and walked back into the palace.

"Anaru, you're heart has become tainted by hatred." Queen Serenity's spirit stood by the tree watching Anaru walk inside. "You have forgotten the values you and our people once held. Hatred has darkened your heart and mind. You were once a kind and loving man as Artemis but now I see the darkness around you and I am sorry that I cannot heal you. I am sorry."

Bunny felt cold to her bones although she knew she was burning up. There was a vicious pounding in her head and her body ached, tears filled her eyes not from crying but from the fever, her heart was beating rapidly although she hadn't exerted herself. She never felt so terrible in her life.

She pulled the sheets over her shoulder trying to find warmth that would satisfy her bones but to no avail. She lay there in the quiet trying to rest when she heard a soft whisper call Endymion's name. It scared her at first but when the voice didn't speak again she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a moment there was no sound but then the pounding in her head grew and she heard the voice calling for Endymion again.

Bunny sat up and clutched her head. The voice started to scream and the pounding became so excruciating a scream of pain escaped her throat. She didn't know what was happening and she was scared. Soon she felt herself slipping in to darkness and her body felt weightless. Was she dying?

Then suddenly the pounding stopped and the voice faded. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in a garden full of sweet smelling roses and marble statues, there was a calm wind that bushed along her face and rustled her dress. She took a step forward and felt cool grass wilt under her feet.

"Serenity." A familiar voice called from behind her.

She turned around to see Prince Endymion standing before her a worried look on his face. But when she looked up and smiled any hint of distress resided. He reached out his hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"I really needed to see you." He said into her neck. She relished the warmth of being in his arms and their bodies pressing together. The thin material that he wore gave way to his toned abdomen and biceps.

Although she dreaded to, Serenity pulled away from his embrace and looked at him placing her hand on his cheek. "What troubles you?"

Endymion took her hand from his cheek and softly kissed her fingers. "I do not wish to speak of it when we are together. I want this time we have with each other to be sacred, to leave all our troubles behind us."

Serenity smiled, stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Before she could settle down on her feet Endymion held her up and kissed her so passionately she felt as if her body would melt in his arms. When he stopped he placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "Come with me."

He led her through weeping trees and tall grass and as they walked through she could hear small frogs hopping out of there way. They soon came to an opening were a large lake sat surrounded by fire flies and rose bushes. The full moon cast shadows from the trees around them and the light glistened on the water.

"Endymion, it's so beautiful." She breathed as she stopped to look at her surroundings. Endymion continued to walk towards the lake taking off his shirt as he got nearer. "What are you doing?" She asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. He took off his bottoms and Serenity immediately turned around embarrassed to see such exposure of her beloved. When she heard a loud splash and certain that he was in the water she turned around.

"It's warm." Endymion said treading water.

She wondered what was causing him to behave so rashly. He was usually so refrained and tame. She looked at him and saw that whatever was troubling him was now present in his mind. She hated seeing him like that; she wanted him to be happy and peaceful. She silently asked her mother for forgiveness and slowly unbuttoned her dress letting the cool breeze brush along her bare skin as the fabric slid off. The moonlight guided her way as she walked towards the lake and slipped into the lake swimming below the surface right into Endymion's arms.

He hadn't noticed her enter the lake until she surfaced in front of him. Her silver hair was loose and flowing like liquid in the water, her marble skin was glowing slightly, her beautiful cerulean eyes were as bright as the morning sky, and the crescent moon on her forehead was glistening in the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her naked body against his.

"Do not let what ails you be present now. Do not drift away from me, I am right here in your arms. Stay with me now, let this time we have together be joyous. I love you Endymion." She whispered into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling their bodies closer together. She was in his arms, his angel, his light. She was his life now, nothing mattered but her and their time together. He needed her in his life at these times of darkness and chaos. Ever since that fateful night in the garden when he first laid eyes upon her, her beauty and love, he knew that he loved her more than anything in this world. He pushed away a strand of hair that was plastered to her face and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Marry me Serenity."

Serenity's breath caught in her throat. "We cannot. It is forbidden. The gods will not allow it." She said shaking her head.

"I could care less what the gods allow. I love you Serenity and in my mind you are as precious to me as a wife would be to her husband. The gods cannot keep us apart, just as this growing darkness that threatens our worlds will not tear us away from each other."

Serenity looked into his eyes and saw the momentous of his words were true as he spoke them.

"But how would we go about it? There would be no one in your kingdom or any Bonder in my palace that would wed us."

"We do not need an abbot or cleric to wed." He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it savoring his touch. "All we need is each other. My body and soul belong to you Serenity; I have given myself to you as your husband. I am yours Serenity."

A sudden excitement welt up inside her chest at his words and she could feel her skin tingle with warmth. A small laugh escaped her throat and tears ran down her face.

"And I am yours."

That was the first night and last time she and Endymion had made love to each other, the moonlight shinning above them.

Suddenly the voice in her head started screaming again and a sharp pain shot through her chest. There was a light shinning from somewhere around her and it hurt to open her eyes. The screaming stopped and the sound of muffled voices filled her ears. The pain in her chest was heavy and horrid, making it difficult to breath.

"Please Serenity, hang on." One of the voices became clear. "You can't leave us. You are supposed to outlive your elders."

"Endymion is on his way." Another voice said.

Her body felt so cold and weak, her bones ached and muscled stiffened. Her mind felt like it was drifting through air; so light and weightless, no sense of time or place, just drifting higher and higher. There was a commotion from somewhere around the room and then it suddenly went quiet. She felt a large hand lift her up from under the sheets making the pain in her chest more grueling to endure and the other hand caress her cheek as a voice soft and soothing spoke into her ear, feeling the tear drops belonging to the voice fall down her neck. Warm soft lips gently pressed against hers warming her body slightly.

"Do not leave me Serenity." The familiar voice said taking her hand.

She felt a strong energy coming from the hand and a sudden warm feeling shot through her chest as the pain slowly began to abate. Taking in a deep breath Serenity slowly opened her eyes seeing before her Endymion whose cheeks were stained with tears and eyes filled with hope.

"En...dymion?"

A smile spread across his lips and he pulled Serenity close to him relishing the feel of her heart beat against his chest. He felt her small hands lay on his shoulder blades sleepily. He had got to her in time to save her; she had almost died from being apart from him for so long. It had been a month since they had last been together and the darkness in his palace had grown so strong that it had taken over his people, his country and soon the whole Earth. And now they were here in his beloved's kingdom coming for her and her people. Serenity pulled away and looked up at him and he saw color slowly coming back to her lips.

"Serenity," Queen Serenity stood at her daughter's bedside, a worried expression sat across her face. "You have awakened. Thank the gods." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them back. This was no time to show weakness. "I fear that the end is soon upon us. The darkness has grown so strong that it has penetrated the barrier around the kingdom and already killed many of my people. My army is weak without Anaru to guide them."

Princess Serenity stood from her bed whilst holding on to Endymion for support. "Mother what of the Guardians? Are they still in the palace?"

The queen's expression slowly changed to sadness.

"I am afraid that they have already…" She could not bring herself to say it but she must. She had to face the inevitable possibility that she may lose everything important to her. "The darkness has already taken them."

"No. No!" Serenity screamed holding a hand over her mouth as she cried. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to them." She said through muffled held her tight in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. Her body trembled as she gripped the shirt under his armor.

"Endymion," The queen's voice was soft but stirn. "I can only assume that, under these conditions, you will be fighting alongside my people."

Endymion looked up from his crying love and over at the moon queen. Her face was emotionless but in her eye he could see the pain and sadness growing within her body. She was going to face the inevitable death that awaited them and he must do the same. He nodded his head slowly, still holding on to Serenity.

"Very well. Then as a worrior in my palace it is your duty to protect my daughter and destroy anything that threatens her life."

"Yes, My Lady."

The queen walked over to her sobbing daughter and took her small face in her hands. Seeing Serenity's tear stricken face tour her heart apart. She embraced her daughter tightly letting her heart spill over with the sorrow of ultimately losing her daughter to the darkness and the love that she had held for her all these years.

"My beautiful daughter," She said into Serenity's shoulder. "I am so glad that you have found what you were looking for and I am sorry that I could not give it to you." With those final words the queen kissed her daughter's forehead, backed out of the room and disappeared into the halls of her doomed palace.

Serenity felt her body trembling as the warmth from her mother's embrace left her body leaving her cold and empty. Her home was going to be destroyed everything she loved and valued would be gone from existence. Her dear friends were already...

"Serenity." Endymion placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She spun around quickly holding on to him as tight as she could.

"Oh Endymion, everything is falling apart." She wept into his chest.

He held on to her tightly in his arms as if in the next moment she would vanish from his hold. Just when he was about to comfort her with kind words a fiery blast shattered the glass of the balcony doors spilling in the smoke from the war outside and bloodcurdling screams from Serenity's people being slaughtered. Endymion shielded Serenity from the explosion before them and the flying glass clattering at their feet with his body.

"Kill the swine! Kill her while you still have hold on her, Endymion! The beast! The putrescent snake!" Blood red curls, dark as the lips of the voice, cloaked the head of a tall ominous women standing in the balcony door way. Her limbs were disturbingly long and slender as if extra joints were added to her bones, violent green eye burned with the hatred of the darkness and around her silhouette was a dark energy lingering in the air like the smoke behind her. In her hand she held a sword steaming with the blood of the innocent souls she had murdered and her clothes (that of the stature of a noblewomen in Endymion's world) stained with dirt and scorched from fire. "Kill her now!" She drew up her sword and pointed at Serenity.

Endymion drew his sword from its sheath and held it up defensively.

"It was you Beryl! You harbored the darkness inside of you! You feed it with your jealousy and hatred for Serenity!" Endymion's voice raved with anger and loathing. He clenched his sword so hard that his hand trembled, shaking the sword as well. The woman laughed so horrid, her raspy voice sounding like granite rubbing together.

"Yes it was I Endymion. It came to me one night after you had rejected my offer of courtship for the vile wretch at your side and spoke of power and knowledge in my reach, offering me its energy to come here and destroy the one thing that prevented me from my happiness." Her face was twisted into a cruel smirk her eyes fixated on Endymion.

Endymion's body stiffened. "There is no need for this Beryl. We have no spite against the Moon. They have aided us and protected us. This is not you Beryl; you were kind once and forgiving. You have been brainwashed by the darkness. You were my friend and confidant. I trusted you." He stepped forward dropping his sword slightly.

Beryl's face softened looking almost ashamed of her action and for a moment Serenity saw the gentle women that she was. Her green eyes softened and turned to a hazel color asking for forgiveness. But as soon as her true nature showed the dark energy around her grew enveloping her in its taint. Her body trembled and a terrible scream erupted from within her body projecting the voice of the darkness in her heart. She lunged forward raising her sword high above her head heading straight for Serenity. But just as she plunged her sword downward Endymion pushed Serenity aside. Beryl's sword pierced through Endymion's chest, his blood instantly soaking the shirt under his armor. Beryl withdrew her sword and Endymion feel to the floor clutching his chest.

Serenity threw herself on her knees next to Endymion screaming his name repeatedly. She held her hands over his chest putting pressure on his wound remembering what he had told her of what to do to stop the bleeding. She whispered lunarian prayers of healing under her breath as tears slid down her flushed cheeks. But as color began to leave his face and his breathing became ragged she knew that whatever she could do would not help.

"Now for you detestable one." Beryl's voice now deep and dark and haunting crept closer with her sword pointed at the princess dripping with Endymion's blood.

Serenity's heart started to ache as she looked up from her beloved and before she knew what was happening she felt the heat of her power in her chest and force its self out thrusting Beryl into the air and throwing her and the darkness out of the palace.

"Please Endymion, do not leave me. I need you." She said between her cries. "You are the reason for my happiness. I love you."

Endymion held on to Serenity's blood stained hand that she had laid on his chest. He gather up what little strength he had left and spoke softly.

"Serenity," He whispered as tears filled his eyes. "I will always be with you. You are my light and my love. We will find a way back to each other." And with those final words the prince of Earth took his last breath in his beloved's arms.

Serenity sat there quietly letting her love's blood soak her white dress making it a dark crimson. After a silent moment she started shaking his shoulders hoping she could nudge him awake but as he stay limp and pale she felt her heart break and body tremble.

"No, Endymion! You cannot leave me! Please, I love you! Endymion!"

The screaming in her head started again and she felt her body become light and weightless. She felt a tugging sensation in her stomach and suddenly felt as if she were falling fast down and down into an endless hole.

Bunny shot up from her bed, the sheets sticking to her body from her sweat. She looked around the room and realized that it was all a memory, a vivid, realistic memory. She felt every touch, ach and pain as if she were reliving everything that had happened in her past life. She gazed her lips with her fingers remembering the soft, warm touch of Endymion lips on hers. She needed him now more than ever after the memory left her heart broken and empty. She held her legs to her chest and sat on her bed looking out the balcony doors.

"Darien, please hurry."

…

Prince Endymion stood between Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Mercury locking hands with each. He concentrated on interlocking his power with the other soldiers and harbor that strength in his chest. Once he felt all their powers combined he felt Mercury and Chibi Moon raise their arms, his along with theirs.

"I, Mercury, Soldier of Wisdom lend my power."

"I, Mars, Soldier of Passion lend my power."

"I, Jupiter, Soldier of Protection lend my power."

"I, Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty lend my power."

"I, Neptune, Soldier of Deep Waters lend my power."

"I, Uranas, Soldier of the Sky lend my power."

"I, Pluto, Soldier of Space and Time lend my power."

"I, Saturn, Soldier of Silence lend my power."

"I, Chibi Moon, Soldier of Love and Justice lend my power."

"I, Endymion, Prince of Earth lend my power."

With those words their powers burst out from all around them creating a strong wind rustling the leaves of the trees and chims from the temple. The concrete beneath their feet cracked and crumbled and soon desinegrated from the force of the combined strength. With in a moment they lifted in to the air and disapearred in to the vortex that lead to the moon.


	7. Can Only Pray

Alright everyone! Here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! :)

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>There was a sweet smell in the musky hair and the cold wet grass poked its edges though the thick fabric of Endymion's clothes. He pried his eyes open to see the dark figures of marble statues and tall structures of fountains and in the dense fog he could make out the silhouette of a palace. A throbbing pain in his head caused him to roll over on his back and clutch his head. What had happened? Where had he gone? There was a faint whimper from somewhere around him so he sat up and saw Sailor Chibi Moon, her right hand rubbing her forehead, lay a few feet away from him.<p>

"Chibi Moon, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm alright." She said sitting up. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"We got separated." Sailor Mercury came from beyond the fog, her laptop in hand. "Anaru split the vortex. We traveled here together but he made sure we didn't land here together."

"How can he do that?" Sailor Chibi Moon stood her legs trembling slightly form lack of energy.

"He's a very powerful man. Who knows what he's capable of?" Sailor Mercury explained.

"So where are we?" Chibi Moon surveyed the garden around her covered with a blanket of fog. The only noise she could hear was the sound of water falling and the leaves of a tree rustling in the wind.

"We're definitively on the moon. I'd remember this place anywhere." Sailor Mercury closed her laptop and examined the faint glow of lunarian crystals shining through the fog possibly from the castle. "Bunny has to be here somewhere."

Just then Endymion heard Bunny's voice calling for him from beyond the fog. She sounded weak and scared. He had to find her. Some dreadful feeling in his stomach made him panic and soon he found himself running towards the castle hoping that he could find Bunny before this impending doom he felt would take place if he didn't find her.

"Prince Endymion, wait! We don't know what lies behind the castle walls!"

"Endymion!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon chased after the prince heading into the palace in which Anaru awaited for them.

...

Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Pluto and Saturn walked over the ruble of scorched pillars and decayed bones. There was a horrid smell of rotting mold and the air was stale and dry. It was a sight that brought chills to their skin.

"What is this place?" Sailor Jupiter asked stepping over a helmeted skull.

"Anaru created this dimension of the moon kingdom after we were all reincarnated. This is what the moon looked like several centuries after the war." Sailor Pluto explained rubbing dirt between finger and thumb.

"What? How is it possible that we ended up in this point in time?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Anaru didn't want us together for some reason. He's planned something far beyond our comprehension." Sailor Pluto's grave expression made the other soldiers realize that they are possible not quite ready for what will take place.

...

"Why is it that no one can hear or see us?" Sailor Mars was frustrated trying to get lunarian passersby attention. They had somehow ended up in the past where the Moon kingdom was thriving, it's people joyous and lively roaming the court halls and royal garden.

"Because this is not really the past." Sailor Neptune looked at her mirror commanding it to show her the other soldiers. "Anaru created a dimension of the past. This all is just an illusion. We all are still on the moon just not in the same dimension."

"We need to get out of here now." Sailor Uranus said looking up at the sky as if it would open up and they could jump through to join the other soldiers and the prince.

A sinister laugh filled the air and suddenly all of the populace froze and dissipated as if they were holograms.

"You are all so naive." Anaru appeared before them his silver hair flowing in the wind. "Do you really think getting out of here will be that easy? This dimension was created by the same energy that gave you back your powers. You'll only be wasting your energy. But do not fret. I don't plan to keep you in here too long. I want you all to be witness when I kill the prince."

"You bustard!" Sailor Uranus lunged forward hoping to contact her fist with Anaru's face. But before she was able to take another step a strong force threw her back making her slide across the gravel.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune ran over and helped her comrade to her feet.

Sailor Mars let her anger flow to her finger tips and forced all the fiery passion she had in her body out. Anaru formed a barrier around him grinning the whole time. Sailor Mars' energy gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Do you see? You are no match for me Sailor Soldiers. There is no need to fight for what you cannot win. Now if you'll excuse me, I am awaiting for the prince to arrive." And with that Anaru disappeared from their sight.

"Damn it!" Sailor Uranus cursed clutching her fists. "We're just going to let him get away?"

"We have no choice Uranus." Sailor Neptune reasoned. "We can't fight against him. He uses the same power as the silver crystal."

"We can't fight against the power but we can work with it." Sailor Mars said.

"What?" The Soldier of Deep Water asked not quite understanding what Mars was saying.

"We can work with the power to take us to the real moon. We always work with Sailor Moon's powers and the silver crystal. It's just like that! We just have to concentrate our energy on the strongest power point in the dimension and combined our powers with it to tear open the dimension." Sailor Mars explained once more.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Mars smiled "Trust me."

...

Prince Endymion ran down the long corridor his footsteps echoing behind him. He could feel Bunny's presence not too far from him. She was so close but he could feel her life connection fading fast. How long was this damn corridor?

Not far behind him Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Mercury chased after him yelling for him to stop. Before they were able to follow him up the stairs he turned into a barrier formed on the pillars throwing them back as they ran into it sending both parties sliding down the cold marble floor.

"What was that?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked getting to her feet.

Sailor Mercury took out her laptop once more and started to examine the barrier.

"Chibi Moon, I need you to concentrate all of you power on this spot and then use your power to tear the barrier open."

The soldier did as she was told and just as fast as it was put up the barrier was torn down.

"How did you know that would happen?"

"Anaru is Lunarian just like you and Bunny. He uses the same power as you so if he can put up a barrier you could take it down. Now let's hurry, who knows how far Endymion got from us."

"Mercury!" Sailor Mars came running down the hall waving her hands in the air.

"Mars? How did you get here?" Sailor Mercury asked astonished.

"We don't have time to talk. We need to guide the other soldier here and come up with a plan. I don't see how we can defeat Anaru if he uses the same power as Sailor Moon."

"But the prince." Sailor Chibi Moon protested.

"It's alright. Anaru needs him to revive Bunny. He won't hurt him as long as he's with her. Now hurry!"

The prince had finally reached the hallway where Bunny's voice was the strongest. She was so close but where? There was a double wooden door with astonishing carvings on the door frame. Bunny's voice was beckoning him into the room so he threw open the doors and walked into the crystal white room and there on the bed he saw his wife lying limp and pale. Her once beautiful rose lips were now dry and discolored, her hair now completely silver was spread out around her back like wings and her small dainty hand hung off the side of the bed as if she had been trying to reach someone that wasn't there.

He walked over to the bed taking in the heartbreaking scene. He took her hand in his, sat down on the bed, and touched her cold cheek. He wasn't going to lose her. She had waited for him to come and save her and he would. He let his power flow through him and into her healing the fading connection they shared. He didn't know how long he sat there healing her but he soon found himself weak from using so much power. But he couldn't let go. He wouldn't.

"Please Buns, come back to me."

Tears began to fall from his eyes and fall on to his beloved's neck. He wouldn't let her die. He kissed her lips hoping that all of those fairytales about kissing the princess would wake her up were true. With all his power flowing through him he gave it one last force and kissed her once more. But she hadn't moved and no color returned to her pale cheeks. He held her tightly in his arms still holding on to her hand.

"You can't leave me Buns. I need you. Please Buns...Bunny."

Soft steady breathing began to fill his ear and he lowered her back on to the bed. Her chest was slowly rising and falling and her eyes fluttered open.

"D...Darien." Bunny's cerulean eyes looked up at her prince sitting before her.

"Buns!" He cradled her in his arms once more relishing the feel of her heart beating against his. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck loosely. "I thought I had lost you."

"I would never leave you." She mumbled into his shoulder. She pulled away slightly and wiped away his tears with her thumb. In all the years they have been together she had never really seen him cry and she would make sure he will never have to again.

They sat there for a moment holding and each other and kissing when they were interrupted by a bright flash outside the balcony window. They got up from the bed and walked over to the window to see the sailor soldiers break through Anaru's dimensions and stand in the court yard.

"I must go and help them." Endymion began to climb the balcony rail.

"I'm going with you." Bunny said following him.

"No. You are still too weak." He protested. "And you are still not able to turn into Sailor Moon."

"I can't just stand around and watch all of you fight against him."

"Bunny you have no power in this form. All you can do is pray for us." He began to walk away again and a stopped when Bunny hugged him from behind.

"No. Darien, please. I don't want you to lose you." She cried into his back. Endymion turned around and took his beloved's hands in his.

"I'll never let go." With that he kissed her one last time and jumped off the balcony.

Bunny looked down at her friends and husband preparing themselves for the great battle about to take place. She wanted to be down there with them to protect them and aid them. Mini Moon shared her strength and courage but she still lacked in experience. She could not bare to watch them get hurt. Anaru was remarkably strong and she knew the kind of destruction he could be capable of. But in this form what could she do? She was helpless. Endymion was right. All she could do was pray.

"May God help us."


	8. Awakening

Wow. so it'sbeen awhile since I last updatedand I'm sorry. But we're almost at the end! Well here's the next chapter!

I **do not** own Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Anaru stood in the Great Hall looking out at the soldiers gathering in the garden. He hadn't expected them to break through his barrier so quickly and easily. But, nonetheless, he knew that it would not matter in the end. His powers were greater than all of the Sailor soldiers combined.<p>

He looked up at the night sky through the glass ceiling his silver hair falling from his face. The light that surrounded the room had subsided and it now remained cold and dark.

"Artemis, my brother," He stated. "You will not have died in vain. Tonight I will avenge you and Luna. Tonight Endymion will die by my hand. I swear it." he somewhat expected a replay from his brother wishing that he showed a sign of life but was only greeted by the silence.

Anaru breathed in deeply and took in the great hall. He wanted the days back when he and Artemis trained together, when they stood by the queen's side as her generals, Artemis always being lest skilled in defense of the two. He remembered the day of their birthday when the queen held a great ball for them; it had taken place just a few days before the queen had sent him on his quest. Artemis and he wore the robes of the royal family and Artemis had confided in him that he would pledge himself to Luna that evening. He was so nervous Anaru had to practically force the words out of Artemis' mouth.

He could never get those days back but he could kill the man who took those days away from him and with that final thought Anaru walked out of the Great Hall for the last time.

Bunny stood at the balcony doors looking down at the soldiers and her prince wishing she could be there with them. She hated being weak, not being able to be at their side. Her body shook with anger and frustration at her current disabilities. It wasn't fair.

"Please Mother," She whispered. "I need to be with them. Anaru is too strong. They are helpless without me. They'll die." She clenched her eyes shut believing that the harder she prayed the greater the likelihood it would come true. "Please."

"Serenity." The formation of the queen stood at Bunny's side her silver-white hair blowing in a wind that wasn't present.

"Mother please," Bunny turned the queen, tears running down her cheeks. "Help me." Giving into grief she fell to her knees on the cold marble floor holding her hand over her mouth to try and stop her cries.

The queen knelt down by her side and held her hand just over Bunny's cheek. "We must wait until Anaru's heart is completely taken over by the darkness. Only then can he be healed. Chaos has tainted his soul with its darkness. We must wait."

"But at what cost?" Bunny cried. "What if he kills them before the darkness consumes him? What if he kills Darien?"

The queen looked at her daughter sympathetically. "You must trust in me Serenity. I won't let your heart be broken again."

The prince stood looking at the palace beyond the dense fog. He felt something coming, some sort of dreadful thing. It felt like loss almost, death perhaps. The feeling made his breath falter and he realized that he was shaking slightly, the sound of his sword rattling beneath his hand. He felt a small hand on his arm and he turned to glance at who it was.

Sailor Chibi Moon stood at his side holding onto his arm. She looked at him and he could see fear in her eyes. She felt it to.

"I don't know what it is," She said as if she had read his mind. "But I fear that we won't be able to avoid it."

Just as he was about to say something the fog began to dissipate and there was a sudden silence. Endymion looked over at the palace waiting for the man who wanted to take everything from him. "He's coming."

The soldiers behind him readied themselves, anger flowing through their veins. They didn't understand how they were going to defeat him if he had the same powers as Sailor Moon but they would hit him with everything they've got. They linked hands and concentrated on forming their powers together and just when they were ready to attack a great force swept along the air pulling the grass from its roots and tearing the leaves from the branches.

The force pushed past Endymion and Sailor Chibi Moon throwing the soldiers back into the air, slamming them against the stone statues that lined the fountain. The statues absorbed their bodies sucking them in until their legs and arms were stuck in the stone, leaving only their heads and torsos to struggle to break free.

"Damn it!" Sailor Uranus shouted trying hard to move her legs.

There was a sinister laugh like a child awaiting the next person to fall for their prank echoed round them in the garden. Endymion raised his sword in defense listening for Anaru.

"Show yourself coward." Sailor Chibi Moon shouted.

For what felt like centuries there was silence, dreadful silence. Suddenly just as fast as before another great force came. Endymion pushed Sailor Chibi Moon out of the way and held his sword up. For a second all he saw was a blur but then he felt the force hit his sword and the impact of it pushed him back, his boots digging into the earth as he slid.

"And here I thought you weak Prince." Anaru laughed above Endymion, his sword pulsing against his.

With all his might Endymion pushed Anaru back making him falter as he slid. The prince straightened himself keeping his eyes on his opponent whose sword gleamed like the moonlight against water and Anaru himself shined with such brightness it strained Endymion's eyes to look at him.

"It would be so much better if you just surrender so I could spare the princess the sight of killing you."

"I'll never let you have her." Endymion's voice presented such resentment Anaru winced as he spoke it.

With all the anger he held in his body Anaru raced toward the prince, his sword raised high above his head.

The queen stood at the balcony window looking at the battle unfolding before her. She watched as Endymion tried to keep his footing and dodged Anaru's swings. He held a good fight against a man with such strength and skill, she thought. She looked at the young pink haired soldier watching in horror and for the life of her could not remember ever seeing that soldier in her palace or the solar system.

"She's my daughter," Bunny said as if she had read the queens mind. She walked forward keeping her eyes on the queen for she could not bring herself to watch her husband fight to the death for her sake. "Or she will be if Darien and I survive."

"Your daughter?" The queen repeated softly. A smile broke her worried face and tears filled her eyes. "A daughter!" She hugged Bunny tightly and rocked her softly in her arms. "My beautiful Serenity a mother." She said joyously. She pulled back slightly and looked Bunny in her eyes. "I promise you that you and your prince will leave this place together and create your future as you should.

Bunny felt unshed tears form in her eyes as she smiled at her mother's sworn promise. She was about to say something when she felt a small pain in her arm. She winced slightly and looked out the window.

"Darien's hurt!" she cried. She could see him kneeling on the floor clutching his upper right arm, blood soaking the cloth of his shirt and running over his hands. Anaru stood a few feet opposite of him laughing loudly. "Please Mother!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Make him stop. I can handle this no longer."

"Look at me Serenity." The queen gently turned her daughters face toward her and looked at her cerulean eyes. She was quiet for a minute as she looked for the words to say or perhaps how to say it. After a minute she took a deep breath and said, "Darien is going to die." Tears streamed from Bunny's eyes and she cried so hard she began convulsing and shaking. "Listen to me Serenity, Listen. Darien is going to die but you will be able to revive him."

"How?" Bunny forced out between her cries.

"I will become one with you. You will have my power and be able to control and use that power without it draining your life. With our powers combined you will be the strongest you've ever been"

"But what will happen to you?"

The queen threaded her fingers through Bunny's hair and looked at her lovingly. "I will be with you. I will be inside your heart my darling daughter."

"You'll die."

"Only if you forget me." With that the queen kissed her daughter on her forehead and disappeared, her light flowing into Bunny.

Bunny felt her mother's warm light consume her and flow through her veins. All the pain that had lingered in her body from before dissipate, her mind cleared from all her disheartening and negative thoughts, her senses strengthened, and everything seemed so much brighter than it was. This is what it feels like, she thought.

She looked out the balcony windows at Darien and Anaru, at her friends trapped in the statues and at Sailor Chibi Moon struggling with watching her father fight. She wanted to help them but she knew the time wasn't right yet. She had to wait, wait until she had to watch her beloved die.

Endymion knelt on the earth leaning against his sword painting erratically. He hadn't expected the battle to last this long. Anaru had remarkable strength but as did he. The wound on his arm stung every time he moved it and it struck him as strange that it would not heal. His powers usually gave him the advantage of healing before his opponent but it seemed as if that sword that Anaru held had some strange lunarian metal that restricted his healing powers.

"What's the matter prince?" Anaru teased, panting just as erratically as Endymion. "Giving up already?" He stood from where he knelt, a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Never." Endymion stood leaning against his sword to balance himself. "I will never let you have Bunny. She belongs on Earth with her family and friends. She has a future on Earth. Her life is there with us, with me."

Anaru's eyebrows furrowed and his body stiffened with anger.

"They belong together Anaru!" Sailor Jupiter shouted from her place on the statue. "Their fate was designed since our time on the moon."

"All our fates were." Sailor Mars chimed in.

"Even mine."

Anaru looked at the last voice that spoke. The youngest of the soldiers looking sympathetically at him. The child, the offspring of the prince and princess. She reminded him so much of his princess but she also resembled much likeness of the prince.

"Please Anaru." She spoke again taking a step forward.

For a small instance Anaru felt a pain in his heart as if it hurt him to see the pain he was causing everyone. Was this really what he wanted? To hurt his princess? Have her hate him? It would not bring Luna and Artemis back to him in fact he would take away the one thing that made his princess happy.

Endymion could see the hesitation on Anaru's face and for a minute he thought it was all over, that Anaru would give up and he could hold Bunny in his arms again and in that minute Endymion let his guard down.

Just as fast as those debating thoughts came there were ripped from Anaru's mind as The Darkness consumed his body. It seeped into his heart and soul taking over him, filling him with rage and anguish.

"No!" He shouted throwing his free hand in the air slamming Sailor Chibi Moon into the castle wall, knocking her into unconsciousness with his power. He heard the soldiers' cries from the statues and it simply mad him chuckle. He turned his attention to Endymion. "I won't let you get away with what you've done." With another wave of his hand he threw Endymion back sliding along the earth.

"You've taken everything from me!" Anaru shouted from where he stood watching Endymion struggle to pull himself up. "And now I will take everything away from you."

Before Endymion could reach for his sword thick long vines burst up from the earth beneath him tangling themselves around his wrists and ankles pulling him down to his knees. He struggled against them to try and break free but they were hard as stone and the more he struggled the more his energy seemed to drain.

"Good bye dear prince." He heard Anaru say softly but when Endymion looked up Anaru had vanished.

He looked around him at the empty field around him, at the destruction he and Anaru had made battling. He was nowhere.

"Where did he go?" Sailor Venus asked struggling to against the stone.

Sailor Chibi Moon could smell the wet grass and damp earth beneath her nose as she woke from unconsciousness. There was a muffled whisper from somewhere around and as she opened her eyes she saw nothing but blurs. Her head throbbed from being slammed against the wall so hard. She sat up and clutched her head trying to shake off the shock. She didn't know how long she had been out for but by the sound of the silence something bad had happened. Someone had said her name and she forced herself to look at the person who called her rubbing the blurriness out of her eyes. There was a black blob some yards away from her moving around but as her vision cleared she saw the outline of a man kneeling on the floor and she gasped when she could finally make out what was in front of her.

"Darien!" Sailor Chibi Moon shot up from where she laid and ran over to where her future father struggled against the vines but before she could reach him a blur flashed before her eyes and the crimson color of blood consumed her vision.

Anaru stood before Endymion, his sword plunged deep into the prince's abdomen. Blood drenched Endymion's clothes and the earth beneath him. Anaru withdrew his sword, the vines loosening their grip from his wrists and ankles as well and Endymion remained on his knees. Slowly he brought his right hand to the gaping wound touching the blood that dripped from his body. This wound would not heal, he knew. His body grew cold and weak and his hearing muffled. Muffled cries, he heard muffled cries from the statues behind him, cries from the soldiers. But there was a voice, a whisper inside his head.

"Bunny." He said aloud.

"Darien." She called softly. He could feel her soft had against his cheek and he leaned into it. It was so warm and comforting.

He looked up at the balcony window at his beloved and he could see her leaning against the glass crying. For the first time in his life he felt like he had failed her. He couldn't save her. And she had to watch him die.

"I'm sorry Bunny." He said with his last breath and fell to the floor.

"No! Daddy!" Sailor Chibi Moon fell to her knees shaking erratically. There was a pain in her chest and she knew what that pain meant, she would cease to exist. Her whole world would if the prince died. She wasn't strong enough to save him, to save anyone. She couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Mother."

"No! Darien!" Bunny banged her fists against the glass window as she watched him die. She could feel their connection slipping away, growing weaker every second. "You can't leave me Darien!"

A light shined from her skin with such intensity it heated the glass and a warmth grew from inside. The power grew as Bunny's desperation and sorrow dominated her heart.

"DARIEN!"

A bright light burst form the palace enveloping the whole kingdom rebirthing the scorched earth, restoring broken pillars, and when it reached the garden it freed the soldiers from the statues letting them land softly on the floor.

"What is this?" Sailor Mars asked shielding her eyes from the light.

"It's Bunny." Sailor Pluto answered walking in front to see the light restore the battleground before them, her purple hair flowing softly in the wind the light created. "Her true power is awakening. The power of a queen."

The soldiers looked at her trying to make sense of the truth. This was Bunny's power stronger than it's ever been healing everything it touched.

"This is the beginning. This is her awakening." Sailor Neptune looked at her comrades standing to the side of her. "The beginning of our future is near."

Anaru looked at the light above him trying to stand his ground as the strong wind from the light pressed him back. It was so strong and nothing like he'd ever seen but a power like this was one that could take over the whole galaxy. The light had consumed the body of the prince at that pink haired one that had lain before him but now, as the light began to settle he could make out a white figure standing in front of the two. Only when the light had fully subsided Anaru could see that the whit figure was his princess, her long silver hair flowing like liquid around her, her dress made of the lunarian royal robes was long and shimmered like stars in the sky, her creamy skin radiated the great light of the Silver Crystal inside her. She shined with such brightness and warm energy it made him weak at the knees.

"Bunny." Sailor Venus gasped as she took in the sight of their princess shining with such power.

"No." The soldiers heard behind them and turned around to look. "She is Serenity." Sailor Saturn stood her sickle reflecting the light. "She is our Princess."

Serenity hovered off the earth slightly her new power flowing through her veins. She could feel the warmth of her own light strengthening her body every second. This is the power that will save Darien, which will heal Anaru, create the future. This is the power of a queen. This is the power of her awakening.


	9. Touching Across Time

Okay, so I wanted to get this one out because the next chapter would have been excessively long with this in it. Now that it's summer I should have chapters in sooner than before. (Three months -_-)

And I just have to say that I'm dreadfully sorry that it had taken me so long to update. I had finals going on and I was studying for my AP exam (which I passed! :D)

So I should have the next chapter in sometime next week. **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I **do not **own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Neo Queen Serenity stood in the conference room looking out of the balcony window at her beloved kingdom. There was a change in the atmosphere, a dark cold fog drifted over the palace dimming the always shining structure. She suspected that something was wrong in the past but she did not know what it could be. A chill ran down her spin as she thought of the worst that might have happened to her daughter and past self.<p>

"My lady?"

The queen turned from her post and looked at the man who called her. She had for gotten that she was in the middle of a meeting when her mind started to drift. Two men stood opposite of her one holding a scroll and ink quell the other a helmet tucked under his arm.

"Is something troubling you My Lady? " The man with the helmet, Arbogast, asked worry now present on his face.

"No. Thank you for your concern, though." The queen lied in hopes that her people would not worry. She didn't want to scare them into thinking that their lives are in danger. "I'm sorry, what was your pervious question? "

"The Guardians ask how you stand on the border lines, madam. Do you wish them to extend?" Kraven, the man with the scroll and ink well, asked awaiting her answer patiently.

"No. Tell them to open the gates in the west to allow travelers to enter. No more extensions."

"The new weapons the king asked for are finally complete. Do you wish us to bring them for inspection?"

"No. Venus is head in command of the army, have her test it. If that is all I'd like to rest now."

"Yes My Lady." Both men said in unison and bowed exiting the room to leave their queen in peace.

She sat down on the big chair in front of the glass table and rubbed her temples moving her fingers in small circles. All this work and worry was putting a strain on her. She hadn't been able to sleep right and eat well. She was scared for her daughter and her world. It seemed as if she could never be at peace.

A call from within the corridor broke her train of thought as the footsteps of the voice ran down the hall into the conference room. Harlet stood before her panting heavily, her forehead wrinkled with worry and eyes full of fright.

The queen stood up from her seat and walked over to Harlet, taking her by the shoulders she told her advisor to take a deep breath and when she had finally caught her breath the queen asked her what had happened to cause her to be in such a state.

"The King has fallen gravely ill."

Although she knew it sounded as if it were a nonchalant matter, her kingdom was the essences of the Silver Crystal; it was rare and even unheard of that her people became ill. She quickened her pace as she drew closer to her husband's room.

"Thank you Harlet. You are relieved of your duties for the night." The queen said and closed the large doors to her room.

The clicks of her heels echoed off the walls as she approached the bed taking in the sight of her pale husband under the sheets. The midnight color of his hair contrasted so much with his now pale skin. She sat down on the large bed and brushed her knuckles against his soft cheek almost flinching at the heat of his fever. He stirred slightly inhaling deeply as if he were in pain.

"Endymion." Serenity breathed caressing his cheek tenderly.

His eyes fluttered open and he met her worried face.

"You're burning up." His wife said threading her fingers through his hair.

"I fear something has happened to my past self. I felt a pain in my side and…" He said struggling to sit up only to collapse back on to the bed.

"Don't try and overexert yourself." Serenity said brushing her hands against his bare chest as she pulled the blankets away from him in hopes that it would calm his fever. She could see that he was completely stripped of his clothes and blushed slightly at the amount of skin she had seen. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the nightstand, grabbing a cloth from the drawer she placed it in the ceramic basin and poured the water from the pitcher.

"I haven't felt this weak in centuries." The king said with closed eyes trying to concentrate on something other than the pain he felt in his body.

Wringing out the excess water from the cloth Serenity walked back to the bed and placed the wet cloth on his forehead.

He jumped slightly at the feel of the cold cloth against his hot face. "It's cold."

"No it's not, it's room temperature. You have a fever and I can't let it grow or else you could get heat stroke."

"Since when did you know more than me?" Endymion asked as his wife washed his warm body with the soaking cloth.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I'm not the same klutzy school girl you met all those years ago."

Endymion smiled slightly as he thought of their first meeting when the scrunched up ball of paper belonging to the blonde haired pigtailed girl in front of him hit him on his head. Insults were exchanged and she ran off home. Sometimes he missed those days of teasing and faint hints of flirtation, the desire for her. But now she was his and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Do you remember-ugh!"Endymion doubled over in pain clutching his abdomen. He gripped at the sheets hoping for the excruciating pain pulsating through his body to stop. Fumbling fingers grabbed his wrists and pulled him on his back. Soft warm lips press against his and a warm tingle drifted through him down to the center of the pain. Serenity was trying to heal him, to keep him alive until something could be done to save him. The pain subsided and as she pulled back her hair tickled his face.

Serenity crawled over her husband onto the bed and laid next to him cradling his face in her hands.

"Don't leave me Endymion. Stay here with me."

He could feel the warmth in her hands projecting the healing power of the crystal. She laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat and took hold of his hand letting her power flow to him. Soft knuckles brushed against her cheek to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. She looked up at his face and met his dark eyes. He brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.

"I'll always be with you."

...

_Mama. Papa. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as I had hoped to be. I thought that I could do this. I thought that I had grown enough mentally and physically to protect you like you had protected me. I wanted to prove to you that I could do it, prove that I could save our home. I've tried so hard to be just like you Mama, to be like Sailor Moon. I know that I could never come close but to have the chance to show you that had learned what you taught me would have made me so happy. But I've failed. I let Darien die. I was so powerless, so useless. I let our home fall apart. If Sailor Moon were here she would have been able to save him. If I could be like Sailor Moon I could have saved him. I'm sorry._


	10. Revival & The Future

_**Authors note:**_ I know I had promised you guys one more chapter but as I was writing the last chapter I got more and more frustrated and kept trashing the chapter because in all honesty there really wasn't much I could expand on in this story. And unexpected events known as life happened and I lost my muse for quite sometime. I'm trying to get back into it. Slowly but surely I will. As I stated before this is the last chapter but if you guys want me to expand or there area any unanswered question still lingering in your noggin just PM for a Q&A or if i get enough requests I'll try and write an epic last chapter. But I do think this chapter has enough Buns/Darien fluff to constitute as an ending. so TTFN! I will be with you all again once another strange idea pops into my head. *Digital Hugs and Kisses*

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>The light that radiated from the princess faded as she looked down at Endymion lying motionless beside her feet. She knelt down beside him, whipping away blood from his mouth with her thumb. He was so cold and pale. Just the sight of him like that reminded her of the first time he sacrificed himself for her sake. It was all because she had been too weak. She had been such a burden.<p>

"Darien, I won't let you die again." Serenity placed a hand upon his cheek and pressed her lips to his letting the power of the crystal flow through her. She could scene his Golden Crystal reawaken within him, healing the wound across his abdomen and arm.

"My lady, don't!" Anaru shouted taking a step forward.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

A yellow glowing heart shaped chain wrapped around Anaru's upper body holding him back from reaching the princess. He cursed the leader of the Sailor Soldiers struggling to break free of the cursed thing. It was much stronger than he expected.

Serenity pulled back and watched her husband's face praying that he opens his eyes. Every waking second felt like an eternity as he laid there unconscious. Just as she was about to cry out his name Endymion's eyes fluttered open and midnight met cerulean. A tear fell from his wife's eye and landed on his lips.

"Serenity." He breathed weakly tasting the saltiness of her tear as it slipped onto tongue. It took all his strength to lift his arm to touch her cheek.

A soft smile spread across her lips as she took his hand from her cheek and kissed his palm. "Rest now my prince. You must save your strength."

At her words Endymion closed his eyes and let his reawakened crystal heal his body.

"Venus, you may release him." The princess stated coolly as she rose to her feet, her long silver hair cascaded down to the floor encircling her bare feet.

The Solider of Beauty did as she was told and retracted her powerful chain letting Anaru free. He stood there staring at his princess resenting what she had just done. The prince had died by his hand, he finally got his revenge for his kingdom and Artemis but she had saved him. He could fill the anger in his heart beat into his veins.

Serenity noticed his tainted light. He was no longer pure like she or her soldiers. Chaos had possessed him. He worked under the will of Darkness. "Anaru, you are not the man you once were."

"I am every bit of the man that I was when I returned to this planet. I was fueled by rage and anger. My determination to kill Endymion was the only thing I had left!" Anaru shouted feeling as if is mind and words weren't his.

"Chaos has tainted you and you feed it with your hatred. You do not hold the same values that the Silver Millennium Court once had. Artemis would be ashamed." Serenity tempted him. His heart was not fully taken over yet and she knew those words would enrage him.

At those words Anaru's mind fell into oblivion as the Darkness took over. He lost control of his body, letting the Darkness use it as a puppet. He ran towards her teleporting the last few steps and as he appeared in front of her he was thrown back by her power with a simple wave of her hand causing him to skid along the ground, his back digging into the earth.

Serenity placed her hands over her chest searching for the warmth of the crystal and ever so slowly brought her hands down pulling out the crystal from within her body.

"The Silver Crystal!" Sailor Mars gasped.

"She pulled it out." Sailor Venus just as dumfounded as her fellow soldiers.

"I command whatever Darkness that harbors inside of Anaru to disperse. You will not live in this host. I will not let you take an innocent life and feed off its pain. You will not take those dear to me again!" Serenity shouted standing her ground.

Anaru stood from where he laid on the ground moments earlier, his body hunch at an odd angle. A devilish grin played on his lips and his eyes turned a deep color of grey. A wicked hoarse voice escaped from his throat. "I am the last of Chaos. I will use this host as I please princess. I may have failed the first time trying to retrieve that crystal of yours but I will have it!"

Anaru teleported once more this time he appear above the princess, his sword drawn aimed down at Serenity. Just before the tip of the sword touched Serenity's head she raised her hand and he was engulfed by the light of the crystal. Its power tore Chaos away from his heart ripping its hold on his body.

"What's that horrid sound?" Sailor Uranus held her hands over her ears as she tried to block out a bone chilling scream coming from the ball of light that held Anaru.

"It's Anaru and Chaos." Sailor Saturn tried to explain over the screams. "Serenity is trying to rid The Darkness in Anaru but Chaos is trying to hold on. She must tear it away from his heart."

The screams began to weaken as a strange dark haze flowed out from the ball of light and hovered in the air. The light faded and Anaru fell to the floor unconscious.

"No!" A dark voice shouted from the haze. "I am Chaos! Ruler of the galaxy! I will not let you win again!"

Chaos raced toward Serenity determined to kill the one who always got in the way.

"Princess! Watch out!" The Solider of Wisdom cried.

But just as easily as she had pulled out the crystal from her body Serenity destroyed Chaos with a wave of her hand. The dark haze disintegrated with a cry.

"She…She did it so easily." Sailor Neptune stated looking wide-eyed at the princess.

"Is it possible that she's more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity?" The Soldier of Time pondered rubbing her chin in thought.

There was complete silence as Serenity stood holding the crystal between her hands concentrating on its power.

"Please, bring my friends back." She softly asked the crystal. She raised it above her head and summoned its power. "Luna. Artemis. Diana. I will bring you back."

A strong wind blew around courtyard almost knocking the soldiers off their feet. They held on to each other or to a stable object in arms reach.

"Look!" Sailor Jupiter pointed at the light and wind twisting like a tornado feet away from the princess. It became so strong ripping the earth and throwing dirt everywhere. Bright light shined from within the tornado blinding any who looked at it but there was something about the energy from this light that brought a familiar presence to the Soldiers and even more so to Sailor Venus. She could feel a connection she shared to whatever was in that light restore to its former glory.

"Artemis?" Sailor Venus hoped, tears filling her eyes.

Sailor Chibi Moon awoke to the dirt hitting her face and warmth radiating from someone standing in front of her. The memory of collapsing when Darien was wounded flooded back to her.

"Darien!" She shouted sitting up and looking over to the man lying a few feet away from her. At first the sight of him lying there unconscious scared her but then she saw his chest rise and fall indicating that he was alive. That was when she realized the woman standing before her. She covered her eyes from the glow of the woman and the bright light shining from the strange tornado before the princess. "What is this?"

As the wind settled only the blinding light remained, shining wildly above all the parties below it. The light separated into three sections and began to take a familiar form of three distinct bodies.

"It can't be." Sailor Chibi Moon softly stated as she watched the light form into the body of her dear friend Diana. "Bunny, you're so powerful. You can bring people back from the dead?"

A blurry haze blocked Anaru's vision as he opened his eyes and tried to make out the figures in front of him. All he could make out was a tall white form with long hair as his walking towards him.

"Anaru."

The voice struck a chord in his heart and he blinked away the blurriness from his eyes. He looked up to see his brother kneeling before him, his bluish-grey eyes staring down at him. "Brother!"

Anaru embraced Artemis and let the tears fall from his eyes. For many millenniums he wished he could hold his brother again. He wasn't able to wish him farewell when the queen has sent him on his quest throughout the galaxy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt Artemis alive in his arms. It was then he realized the clarity in his mind and the purity in his heart, it felt as if weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He pulled back from his brother. "I've been…"

"Healed, brother. Princess Serenity healed you." Artemis explained helping Anaru to his feet. "And she brought us back."

Artemis pointed to Luna and his daughter Diana surrounded by the other soldiers hugging them and a few crying. He couldn't believe it was possible to bring those back from the dead especially if they didn't have a Star Seed.

"Artemis!"

Artemis was tackled to the floor by the Soldier of Beauty who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her body shook as she cried into his chest.

"You jerk!" She yelled looking at him. "How could you leave me like that?! Do you understand how lonely I've been? I couldn't take you with me to the States."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mina." He hugged his partner tightly, comforting her as she cried.

Luna had escaped the embraces of the soldiers and made her way to the princess who was kneeling by Endymion's side brushing stray strands of hair from his face. She now held a staff on which the silver crystal sat upon shining with her emotions. Luna knelt by Serenity's side and touched her arm tenderly. She looked up from her husband and gave a loving smile to her dear friend.

"I didn't know his wounds were so serious." She stated looking back at her husband who remained unconscious. "I have to stay by his side to make sure they heal correctly."

"Serenity, you've been through so much. You must be exhausted." The concern in Luna's voice made Serenity realize the lack of energy she know processed after using the crystals power to heal Anaru and revive Luna.

"I am, but there is still one more thing I need to do." She bent down and whispered something to Endymion inaudible to Luna's ears and rose to her feet. "Luna, if you wish I will allow you and Artemis to stay her and rule the Moon kingdom."

Luna looked back at the palace she once called her home. For as long as she could remember since she was reborn she had wanted to return to the old days of great dances, peace amongst the stars, and happiness within all who thrived in the Silver Millennium. Laughter came from the group of soldiers now huddled around Artemis, Diana, and Anaru. She had happiness and peace. "I think it's best that we return where we belong. With our friends."

Serenity smiled and raised her staff commanding the crystal to take them to Earth. They were soon engulfed by the light of the crystal and were transported back to the blue planet that was now their home.

**…**

A soft chirping filled Darien's room and the warm sun beat down on his face through the window. He felt the soft comfort of a pillow beneath his head and cool silk sheets slide against his bare skin. There was a strange wet object on his forehead and he brought his hand up to feel a wet cloth. He opened his eyes and saw his wife asleep in the chair beside his bed, her hair was loose falling freely around her shoulders. She had fallen asleep taking care of him. He was back home in his apartment. He couldn't remember what happened after Anaru had stabbed him. He tried to sit up but his body was too weak.

"You're awake."

He looked over to see Bunny awake smiling at him. He hadn't seen her smile since before their battle with Chaos and Anaru and he missed the joy and happiness that that smile brought to him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." Bunny got up from her seat and climbed on to the bed, lying down besides Darien. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. For three days she sat and watched him sleep hoping he would open his eyes. She calmed his fever and used the Silver Crystal to strengthen his Golden Crystal to help quicken the healing. She brushed her finger along the pink scar across his arm. If it weren't for his healing powers she could only imagine all the scars that would have cloaked his body from all the countless times he saved her. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Darien. You're always getting hurt because of be."

He felt the small droplets of her tears against his skin as she buried her face in his chest. He threaded his fingers through her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her closer to him.

"Buns," He lifted her chin to bring her gazed to him and whipped away her tears with his thumb. "Before you I had nothing. You filled the emptiness in my life and with you I'm never lonely. You are my life and I will do anything to keep you safe. I live to protect you."

She closed her tear filled eyes as she let his words seep into her heart. She closed the distance between their lips relishing the feel of his soft lips part for hers. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Feeling his strength return to his body he rolled over so that she was beneath him. Although he dreaded to he pulled away and kissed her forehead where her crescent moon would have been. "I love you Buns."

A smile spread across her lips as she looked at her beloved. He was her life now. Their future was near and she know felt that she was prepared to sit on the throne with her king by her side. She would miss the days of when they were still young, the bickering, the insults, the time when she leaned that he was Tuxedo Mask but she looked forward to their life together as king and queen. The future wasn't too far from them now and as she laid there beneath her love she wondered how she would tell him the news she discovered while he slept. She could see the question growing in his eyes and she knew this was as good a time as ever.

"Darien," She propped herself up on her elbows and whispered into his ear. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
